


Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 1

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Announcer [voiceover]:"You have been watching D-TV, the Decepticon Television Network. Remember that watching D-TV is mandatory. Failure to watch D-TV or failing to report any fellow Decepticon who is not watching D-TV is subject to punishment up to summary deactivation at Lord Megatron's discretion."[Ad] "Are you tired of the same old Energon?"
Series: Transformers Television [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I had this mental image of Megatron calmly delivering a fireside chat to the Decepticons while the world burned around him. That morphed into an idea for a series of drabble-length skits, all set in various continuities and settings, but all linked by the common thread of being broadcast on Transformers television. I don't think I'll have much trouble finding a wealth of material from both factions, so even though I'ms starting with D-TV, keep an eye out for A-TV in future posts.

[Ad]

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** "Are you tired of the same old Energon?"

 **Generic Seeker:** (Slams his Energon cube to the ground where it shatters in a viscous, brown splatter. ) "I'm tired of the same old Energon! Let's rise-up against Lord Megatron and demand the good stuff"

 **Shockwave [in a lab setting]:** "Your Energon ration has been scientifically formulated to be adequate for a Decepticon of your status, rank and function."

 **Generic Constructicon:** (Standing with his head tilted back, shaking an open container of Energon over his mouth. A brown sludge with the consistency of coal tar is slowly emerging.) "But it's brown and sludgy and tastes like failure and humiliation."

 **Shockwave [in a lab setting]:** (Holds up an Energon cube that has the words 'New And Improved!' scrawled across it in Cybertronian.) "Lord Megatron has heard your complaints, and he has ordered me to resolve the issue before he has to resort to mass deactivations. Through a scientific process that is beyond the scope of your primitive processors, I have calculated that a small change to the packaging will convince 79.2% of you that the product is better."

 **Generic Constructicon:** (Still standing with his head tilted back, shaking one of the new Energon packages over his mouth while a brown sludge with the consistency of coal tar is slowly emerging.) "Same sludgy taste, but what a sexy new package. Thanks, Lord Megatron!"

 **Generic Seeker:** (Shoves one of the new Energon cubes into his mouth whole and chews noisily.) "This changes **everything**! I feel loyal and invigorated again. Thanks, Lord Megatron!"

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** "New Energon is available at your rationing depot now. Get yours today if you qualify for sustenance."


End file.
